Neliel Odawara
Neliel is a C-Rank Samurai from the Samurai Settlment. She is one of the few users of the Iai sword technique. She is also a master Kendo practitioner. Personality Neliel is a relatively easy-going person despite her short temper. She tends to be very outspoken and won't hesitate to help someone in need, this has gotten her into a great deal of trouble on several occassions, most of which involving the undead. Background Neliel Odawara is the daughter of a Shinobi from the Village Hidden in the Clouds and a Samurai from the once powerful, Land of Iron. Her mother was a vicious and violent person who abused her daughter and husband. Neliel's mother would treat the two of them as if they were the reason for her having to retire as a shinobi and start a family, though it was her choice to do so. This caused Neliel to resent her mother a great deal. In the beginning, Neliel's father was a very happy go lucky person but his wife caused him to change very negatively. When her mother ran off on the two of them, Neliel's father seemed to basically give up on everything. He began to drill into Neliel an immense hatred of shinobi which she hung onto and would continue to hang onto until she befriended a pair of shinobi. Uchiha, Eliana and Hitoki, Rin. Ninja Chronicles Neliel's story begins paralell to that of the shinobi. After the subjugation of the Samurai before the story began, A small splinter cell began to practice the teachings of Bushido, keeping it alive, among them was Neliel's father. He did everything he could to keep the teachings of the Samurai alive including drilling them into his daughter. When he died at the age of sixty-five, shortly after her sixteenth birthday she was drafted to take his place in the small group of samurai as a Captain. Her skills with a sword were rather great for her to be so young. She began her training underneath the previous Leader of the Samurai when she turned seventeen. He assisted her in increasing her skills with the blade. Neliel was on par with some of the weaker higher-ups in the group despite her slight stature, the girl had a great deal of endurance. When she reached the the age of eighteen she took a vow of chastity and purity. She decided to never give in to the pleasures and vices of the world, which would lead to causing her a great deal of trouble later on. When the Samurai began to move south from the Land of Iron and into the Land of Fire, Neliel began to learn the techniques which she utilizes as her signatures currently. One of the higher up Samurai named Ryuukai assisted her in her mastery of the Iai technique, it wouldn't be until two years later, when the samurai built a settlement in the Land of Water that she would master this technique at the age of 20. Kage Summit When the Leaders of the shinobi villages convened upon Sunagakure no Sato for a meeting. The Samurai were also invited. During this time, Neliel took the position of personal bodyguard to Arsenio, the Samurai Warlord. During the meeting, the leaders of the villages began to act like children and she attempted to give some constructive criticism which the Mizukage actually seemed to take as viable, though the Tsuchikage didn't at all. More than likely because the Tsuchikage had been feuding with Arsenio from the moment that the Samurai arrived on the scene. She was the first one from inside of the Kazekage's mansion to exit outside when the purple chakra began to invade the minds of everyone. She was surprised to see the multitude of undead but didn't hesitate to begin to cut through their ranks so that she could save her students. She was successful in doing so and actually managed to survive throughout the entirety of the situation without losing a single student, though she killed several innocents which caused a great deal of mental grief to her. Category:Characters